


Día 9: Algún día mi cabello crecerá al suelo

by LaVenus6



Series: Fictober 2020: Algún día [9]
Category: Sayonara Zetsubou-Sensei
Genre: Fictober 2020, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:40:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26923024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaVenus6/pseuds/LaVenus6
Summary: Fictober 2020, día 9.
Series: Fictober 2020: Algún día [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950535





	Día 9: Algún día mi cabello crecerá al suelo

Kagero se miraba en el cristal de la ventana mientras sus compañeros de clase estaban discutiendo nuevamente algún tema de Nozumo. Nuevamente era excluído del grupo, ya que hasta los varones estaban opinando.

¿Qué no han visto que ni está en su asiento?

Suspiró tan fuerte que hizo que una de las chicas grite abrazando a su profesor como pretexto. Obviamente, el resto de las chicas se quejaron.

–¿Qué ocurrió? -preguntó Nozumo acomodándose los lentes.

–Escuché como alguien suspiraba a mi lado -Ai se veía agitada.

Los chicos voltearon a ver al mal vestido del salón: Kino. Quién negaba con lágrimas envidiando a su profesor. Incluso se colgó de la chica para consolarla pero ella se negaba dejar a su profesor.

Nozumo no dejaba de quejarse de dolor.

Puesto que de un extremo se encontraba Chiri con las otras alumnas jalando del brazo derecho de su profesor, con Ai sosteniéndose fuerte del brazo izquierdo mientras que Kino la jalaba de las caderas para separarla de Nozumo.

–¿Y sí es el aire que está tratando de salir? -Preguntó ella sonriente acercándose a la ventana.

–¿Cómo el aire está tratando de salir? -Chiri intentaba usar la lógica

Pero las ventanas fueron abiertas entrando un gran aire que hizo que volada el peluquín de Kagero.

–Oh, Kagero-kun ahí estás. -Itoshiki apareció un portafolio del cual sacó una hoja- perfecto, ahora tendré que borrar tu falta.

–¡Solo por mi calvicie se dan cuenta de mi presencia! -Se quejó molestó.- ¿Y sí tuviera el cabello largo?

–¿Qué tan largo es el cabello de los hombres? -Cuestionó Abiru, jugando con unas de sus coletas.

–Bueno, aquí en Japón el cabello largo viene desde los samuráis. -Kei, el segundo hermano mayor de Nozumo apareció.

–¡Cierto, Kei eres el que tiene el record del cabello más largo! -Nozumo señaló.

–¡No, esa soy yo! -La cabeza de una chica cubierta con una melena castaña asomó por la puerta.

–¡Ah! ¡Fantasmas! -Todos gritaron al ver como un cuerpo esbelto de ropas blancas y cabellos hasta los tobillos se adentró al aula.

–¡Oh! -Jun hizo un puño para pegar el reverso de su mano- ¡Ella es la Rapuzel de Córdoba!

–¿La Rapuzel de Córdoba? -Preguntaron todos.

–Es una chica que desde el 2000 no se ha cortado su cabello y lo mantiene hasta el tobillo. Le dieron el guines hace poco -respondió haciendo que la chica presuma su premio.

–¡Esto es inaudito! -Kei se quejó mostrando su placa Guines-. Nadie me ha informado que se me han superado.

–Bueno, ella tiene el cabello más largo del mundo actual. Especialmente en las mujeres. El que tenía el record hasta el 2016 era Tran Vay Hay de 73 años. -Jun nuevamente intervino mostrando el libro de record Guines con la fotografía del nombrado- Su cabellera era de 7 metros y 10 kilos.

–¡Eh! ¿Se cuidaba su cabello? -Chiri no podía creerlo-

–Aparentemente, no -Abiru señalo.

–Parece una gran mier… -Mayo intentó hablar.

–¡Tengo que arreglar esa cabellera! -Chiri vestida como peluquera y tijeras enormes la interrumpió.

–¡Es imposible! Tengo ese record desde el 2016 con mi metro y medio -Kei se golpeaba el pecho.- ¡Soy el Rapunzel Japonés!

–Kei, siempre ha tenido el cabello largo -Nozumo se agarró el mentón- pero no recuerdo que le hayan llamado así.

–¡No te robes mi nombre! -La Rapunzel de Córdoba le reclamaba.

–¡Tú te robaste mi record! -Nuevamente Kei iniciaba a discutir.

–¡Algún día mi cabello crecerá hasta el suelo y les robaré el record! -Kagero les gritó enviando a los dos Rapunzel.- ¡Y seré conocido como el Rapunzel de los lentes! -De alguna forma estaba dentro de una torre mientras lo gritaba-

–¿Qué dice? -Abiru trataba de entender alguna de las frases.

–Creo que necesita unos lentes para poder bajar -Fujiyoshi ladeo la cabeza.

–¿Por qué mencionan "Rapunzel"? -cuestionó Ai

–Debido al cuento Rapunzel. ¿Se saben la historia? -Preguntó Jun con las miradas negando a su pregunta.

–¡No! -El profesor Itoshiki intentó detener a su alumno- Recuerda los derechos de autor… -murmuro al oído haciendo que su joven enamorado se sonroje por la cercanía publica-

–Pero la historia original de Rapunzel es de dominio público como usted -señaló a sus compañeras-.

–¡No me compares! -se quejó.

Jun ignoró aquello para contar con la historia. Al finalizar todos los presentes estaban llorando.

–Sé que las versiones originales de los hermanos Grim son oscuras pero ¿por qué Rapunzel es triste? -Cuestionó Haga

–No, es que sea triste… ¡Es Jun quién le da ese tono! -Aoyama limpiaba sus lentes con sus lágrimas.

–¡Seamos ambos Rapunzel! -La chica de Córdoba y Kei dijeron al mismo tiempo mientras extendían un mechón de sus cabellos para trenzarlo como tregua de paz.

–¡Encontré a otro Rapunzel! -Kafuka extendía su brazo mientras entraba al aula.

–Me preguntaba porque te habías callado. -Mencionó Nozumo al verla.

–Fui por el actual record guines de cabello largo, el Rapunzel -Ella abrió la puerta en su totalidad- Adelante, por favor.

–¿Qué es esa música? ¿Por qué quiero tronar mis dedos al ritmo de la música? -Todos se cuestionaban.

Un ser de altura media con lentes negros para el sol y un sombrero entraba.

–Esa cosa es… -Señaló Nozumo

–Así le dicen en hispanoamerica, también llamado "Eso", no es un payaso pero sí es serio -Una rubia apareció a lado del invitado- pero en América lo conocemos como Itt.

–¿Kaede? ¿Qué haces con "eso"? -Cuestionó Abiru al verla.

–Es mi primo. Kafuka quería que le llame para que venga a Japón a dar una clase -cuestionó jugando con un mechón rubio.

–¡Esa cosa es el Rapunzel de Halloween! -Kei y la joven de Córdoba se congelaron ante su derrota.

Por su parte, Chiri había desenterrado el cuerpo del Tran observando que no Hay más cabellera.


End file.
